The present invention relates generally to a system for estimating a mixing proportion of two kinds of powdery solids (hereinafter called "powdery contents" or "contents") present in the mixture thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for estimating a mixing proportion of two kinds of powdery contents present in the mixture so as to ascertain if the mixture contains contents in a predetermined proportion.
By referring to FIG. 5, the background will be described:
FIG. 5 shows an undersize distribution (%) in which two kinds of powdery solids (a) and (b) having particle size distributions of large difference. The size distributions are depicted in dotted lines distant from each other with a flat portion (F) on the relative particle weight curve (c). This instance is advantageous in that the flat portion (F) can be used to estimate a mixing proportion of contents from a relative particle weight (%) corresponding to the flat portion (F).
A disadvantage is that this method cannot be applied to a case where the two different contents have particle size distributions which overlap each other as shown in FIG. 6. At present there is no effective method available to estimate a mixing proportion in such cases.